Negative Savier (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP)
Negative Savier is a My Little Pony OC and also a Kid Icarus Oc, plus he's a Playable Character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. Theme: '''Kid Icarus Uprising Hades Infernal Theme Taunts '''Side: He creates two balls of hellfire in his hands, shouting "What's the matter?" in a sarcastic voice. Normal: His wings burst into hellfire for a split second as he shouts, "I'm going to enjoy watching you burn!" Attributies His abilities as 33.3333% wolf allow him to move quickly across the battlefield. And his wings allow him to use the power of flight, though due to the fact that he can consume other's energy to increase his own, he can fly longer than Savier can. His soul is infused with darkness and fire, thus allowing him to channel it into hellfire. Appearance Negative Savier is an incomplete replica of Savier, so it's only natural they look alike. Negative Savier has short, spiky black hair with blood red streaks. He has golden eyes and slightly more grey skin. He also has black wolf ears and tail, as well as wings of a dark angel. He wears a black tee with golden bracelets that have bright blue gems in them, as well as blood red sneakers and shorts. His female counterpart has longer hair, and is weaker, but faster. Attacks Ground Attacks * Idle: Punch * Up: Kick * Down: Two Handed Bash * Front: Punch * Back: Spin kick Aerial Attacks * Idle: Spinning Punch * Up: Uppercut * Down: Flip Kick * Front: Barrel Roll Punch * Back: Barrel Roll Kick Grabs and Throws *Grab: Grabs you and holds you in one spot *Pummel: Claws at you *Forward Throw: Drops you then does a spining tail kick * Back Throw: Tosses you away like trash *Up Throw: Kicks you upwards *Down Throw: Jumps then smashes your face into the ground Special Attacks Trivia * His abilities over hellfire make him strong against foes like Savier and Tael's copy, as well as Xander Mario. * He was created using the same magic mirror that Dark Lloyd was born from. * He is an elemental swap of Savier, though is a ton more powerful. * During his final smash, he can release the reversed windigo inside of him, thus allowing the entire battlefield to become burnt to a crisp. * He may seem evil, though he is merely Chaotic Good. * His female counterpart in one universe is married to a''' (complete)''' reverse of Savier's wife, Elza. * His power of Time Rift allows him to temporarily freeze time, thus allowing him to strike his foes as he pleases, though it only lasts for a short while, it gives the other players enough time to grab something. It lasts 7 seconds, about the same as the stopwatch from Super Mario Bros. 2 * He and Savier share the same orbitars. * He can use megalaser in his final smash. Palette Swaps Multiple Weapons